Arron Farman
Arron Farman 'is the head of a noble 'House Farman, loyal to House Lannister, and is the Lord of Fair Isle and Faircastle. He is the second son to the deceased Lord Lester Farman and Lady Ella Farman née Clifton. Along with his older brother Robin, whose location is unknown, Arron has a younger sister, Loreen Lannister née Farman. He is married to Lady Teora Dogett, with whom he has two kids. Appearance and Character Being a man in his late 20's, Arron is at his best. Light brown hair comes in hardly noticeable curls down to half of his neck, as it covers his dark brown eyes and falls down to the bridge of his long nose. No matter the situation, his thin lips are always in a smile, if not a smirk. He is a well shaped man, athletic build, and almost 6 feet tall. His chin is hardly visible from his short facial hair and from times to times, even an actual beard. Everyone that knew his mother would agree he is a spitting image of her, considering the whole Farman family has blond hair and blue eyes, like the Lannisters they are loyal Arron finds it easy to smile in every occasion, no matter what it is, since he believes that everyone has a soul that a smile can come to. A very smart man, he proved himself to be, and even though he isn't the best at combat, he was never considered a weak lord. He was always able to outsmart everyone that challenged him in any form, and it is said that his father gave up on teaching him strategies during war, since Arron knew them better than him.Like his mother and her family, Arron is very good at falconry (hawking), and has his own falcon, called Bowen. Arron, since he became of age, never used a raven for messaging himself, because as he said ravens are black beings, and you can never tell to whom are they truly loyal to, while a falcon has one master and one master alone, and to that one he will always return. History Born around the forth moon of 343 AC, as a second son to his father, Lord Lester Farman of Faircastle, and Lady Ella Farman, his wife. His older brother, Robin Farman, was always the one that would save him from learning how to be a noble, since it was obvious that Robin would inherit their father as the lord. Instead, Arron would always get into his books and slowly study to go to the Citadel, to become a maester, and hopefully, one day the grand maester. But that didn't happen, since a year before he was supposed to go, in his 17th (360AC), his father, the lord of the house, as a part of training to become his heir, ordered Robin to kill a prisoner sentenced, by no right to death. Both Robin and Arron knew that the prisoner was innocent, but their father wouldn't see beyond the limits of his pride. Robin, since he always believed in justice, left the castle before the sentence could be executed, and since then, he left no trace of himself. At the end, their father killed the prisoner himself. After Robin's disappearance, Arron became the heir, and had been forced out of his wish of going to the Citadel. Only two years later Arron married a Dogett lady, just so that his father could guarantee the friendship between houses. Not that he hadn't fallen in love with lady Teora a bit later on. In 364 AC, Arron's father fell ill and not many moons later, passed away and left the castle to his son. Arron became lord, and only a year later, his mother passed away from, what the maesters believed to be sadness. The world fell apart in 5 years, every dream he had was crushed, but then, a miracle happened. Just like the god, or the seven gods, or whatever is in the heaven heard his cries, his wife, Teora, now named Farman, gave birth to their twin children, a son, that he named after his long gone brother, Robin Farman, and a daughter, named after Teora's grandmother, Leila Farman. 370 AC Now Arron lives in Faircastle with his wife and two children, while his younger sister, Loreen lives in Castamere, married to a Lannister with their own kid Rolland. In his service are also two of his father's great friends, his sentinel and Master of arms, Gareth Jast, and the old maester of Faircastle, Alan. He in his service also has one of his best childhood friends, a blind, tall man with looks of a raven, Reynold, that Arron has taken as his spymaster and ravenkeeper, and that's where Arron gave him a last name, Ravensmith. Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi Category:House Farman